In The Five Days Leading Up To Your Birthday
by Wanna-Be-California-Gurl
Summary: Blaine texts Kurt for the five days that lead up to his birthday... A compliment per day. What will Kurt say when he finds out what Blaine thinks about him? x Pre-Klaine but after BICO. Read and Review


Ooookay, so. To anyone reading You Mean Everything To Me, I am so sorry. I have been doing exams and the next chapter up is really long and it's just stressing me so, they won't be regular updates on that. THE STORY IS STILL GOING but I can't update it quick enough. Anyways, this is a little gift to anyone who actually likes crappy grammer and crappy story lines ( in my opinion). Hope you like it and so sorry xx BTW – tell me if you thought how I switched from 1st person to 3rd at the end was ok? Love you guys

Don't own glee. If I did... Riker Lynch would be the star. xxx

Xxx

In The Five Days That Lead Up To Your Birthday x

Five days. Five days. Five more days. That is how much longer I have until I become seventeen. Seventeen. It's an awkward age, isn't it? I mean, you aren't eighteen or sixteen. It's like that awkward stage in between adulthood and teenagehood. If that is a word. Is that a word? It doesn't matter, I can make up words. I'm fabulous like that.

Anyways, my Dad wants me to do whatever I want this year. This is huge. Burt Hummel is, what I like to call, over protective. Okay, so everyone and their mother calls it over protective. But still, this is the first year he hasn't wanted me to sit at home and have a cake with him. He actually wants me to get out and be with my friends this year. I think Carol has influenced him well. But unfortunately, I have the wondrous birthday of December 22nd. Nearly everyone is away with family and for the first year, mine doesn't want me to stay at home. Yay.

But I have Blaine. Oh Blaine. Clueless, clueless Blaine. He really is entirely oblivious to me and my feelings. He flirts, he plays and I'm pretty sure he's come close to kissing me a few times. But no, it's clear he doesn't see me that way. Who would? I mean, Blaine is gorgeous. He is... Breathtaking. He has eyes the same colour as bark, but nice bark... not old, mouldy bark. His hair is so curly when untamed that it just makes you want to play with it all the time. His smile, that smile could melt butter in Sue Sylvester's mouth. Not to mention that voice. I just love everything about him. Every little quirk, like the way he thinks 'Furniture Jumping' should feature in the Olympics. How he straightens his tie nearly every five seconds. How he texts me all the time... Beep! That'll be Blaine.

To:Kurt

From:Blainers xxx

Hello, dear Kurtis. I just want to tell you why I have been so secretive for a little while. Well, my good pal ( I am doing this just to annoy you, so feel honored that you are one of the five people I make it my mission to annoy), I realize that it is exactly 5 days to someone's birthday and that someone neglected to tell me. So, there I was... Facebook spamming you when I saw your birthday is the 22nd of December. Tut tut, Kurtie. Tut tut. So, my plan was that in the five days that lead up to your birthday I will give you a compliment every day. But here's the catch. You cannot say anything to me about it until your birthday. I am so evil. And, as today is the 17th , I believe you are owed one compliment. So here it is.

Kurt Hummel, you have the most stunning eyes I have ever seen. They are amazing. When I first saw you, they were the reason I didn't stop talking after you asked me what was going on. You locked me in your eyes. In the beautiful colour and your piercing gaze. Kurt, your eyes are beautiful.

Compliment one: paid. Get ready for tomorrow ;)

Oh my Gaga. Blaine Anderson just told me I have beautiful eyes. That I 'captured him in my gaze'? Blaine freaking Anderson said that? How am I supposed to act now? Maybe I should wear shades, just to freak him out. No, I'm at Dalton. It wont ''fit in''. God, sometimes this school just... 8.45 a.m. Crap! I'm going to be late! I'm going to be so late! Oh Gaga, stupid Blaine and his charm. I am going to murder him... No I'm not. I need to hear what else he had to say. Oh Gaga, Kurt! Stop obsessing and move your feet to the door! I open the door and there he is. Blaine. Swoons. Now that I know, I have to act natural. Normal, Kurt. Normal! What am I saying? I've never been normal! Be... You. There we go. Walk out the door, smile and Oh Gaga what now?

'Hey, you ready for the Bio Quiz?' Blaine asks. Oh thank Gaga.

'You are kidding me right? I can guarantee you that none of the things she told us to cover will actually be on the quiz? She is insane!' That's how to play it Kurt. When in doubt, rant. Always best. And bitch-face. That works too.

Xxx

It's Tuesday. And it's also 8.00 a.m. Hair, check. Moisturizing, check. Homework, check. Text from Blaine, no check. C'mon Blainers! I mean, it's just getting rude now. I've been waiting since I got up, 6.30 a.m, for this text and what do I get? Nada, zilch, zero! I'm getting restless. I'm going to wear a hole in the floor from my pacing. Maybe a novel will help me calm down. Fashion. Ah yes, where was I in the scandalous affair between Jean Shrimpton and David Bailey. Ah yes, New York.

Oh, New York. I cannot wait until I'm there. I have my whole future planned out in front of me. I'll get there and go to college, Julliard, and eventually someone will see me for my true talents and put me in the greatest musical as the lead role, Elphaba in Wicked, and once I have won a good few Tonys, I will settle down and marry the man I am currently with, if I love him, and we'll have kids. Two preferably, Maria and Blaine Jr. Wait, No! Thinking too far ahead, Kurt! Blaine doesn't even like you! He could have any guy he wants anyways! I mean, Trent or Jeff... Wait. Jeff is in love with Nick so... That's not happening.

Oh poor Jeff. Everyone thought it was odd how the two of us are so close. I mean he's a rock-guy and I'm more... Vogue. But we understand each other. We talk all the time about our pining after those we can never have and I have broadened his fashion-horizons by buying him a few nice shirts and he has given me a good few bands that are actually good music. We work, but it would feel wrong. The two of us together. We've talked about it and basically, it's a no. That's good though. Jeff is blunt about his feelings, which is better than some people. Who cannot seem to text quickly... Oh! A new message from... Jeff.

To:Kurt

From:The Most Understanding Person You Will Ever Meet.

Hey, Kurt! Guess what?

To:The Most Understanding Person You Will Ever Meet

From:Kurt

What's with the nane Jeff? And let me see... Hmm... Nick asked you out? ;)

To:Kurt

From:The Most Understanding Person You Will Ever Meet

Who told you? He asked me like two seconds ago! And because we get each other!

To:Traitor

From:Kurt

Your name is officially changed in my phone to 'Traitor'. But, I am so happy for you Jeff! At least one of us got Prince Charming :)

To:Kurt

From:Traitor

Don't change my name! Haha, but thank you! I can't believe it! Any word from Mr. Dapper-But-To Oblivious-To-Notice-You?

To:Traitor

From:Kurt

He just texted me. I'll see you in Eng Lit though! I want ALL the details x

To;Kurt

From:Traitor

Okaaay xx

Yipee for Jeff! At least somebody has someone who loves them! But I guess I am happy for him. He's a good friend and did get me, until Nick decided to come out and tell him he loved him... Excuse the pun. I might as well check this text from Blaine.

To:Kurt

From:Blainers xxx

Day 2! Yay \o/ Okay, so... Compliment 2: Your laugh. It is amazing. It's like little tinkling bells and every time I hear it I get goose bumps. I just... It's so beautiful, Kurt. I keep calling you beautiful. Maybe I should check a thesaurus ;) But, honestly. Every time I hear the line ''her laugh she hates but I think it's so sexy'' I think of you. Because I know you don't think you have a nice laugh, which you do! Okay... Breathe Blaine. Stop ranting! Haha, I'm outside your doooor! Remember- You cannot say a word. X

Blaine thinks my laugh is sexy. What the hell! Is he properly flirting right now? No time, Kurt. He's outside. Compose and walk. But, tac that and tell Jeff in English. He needs to tell me what to do!

'Hey Blaine!' Cool, Kurt. Well done.

Xxx

Day 3 and it's the first thing I wake up to. Wow, what a great start to the day! I talked to Jeff. He said Nick did the same thing to him for years. But I can't wait for years! I want Blaine and I want him now! Or Kurt-Freaking-Zilla is going to come out! Wow, another closet joke? Really, Kurt?

To:Kurt

From:Blainers xxx

Since I won't see you this morning (Wes and David, don't ask), I am texting you bright and early! So... Compliment 3: You saw this one coming... Courage x ;) I think you are so courageous Kurt. It's so wonderful and amazing to be around. You've shown me how to stand-up and be who I have to be and Kurt... That is so admirable and amazing. It just inspires me every day :) So, this one is a thank you as well ;)

I love him. I am so sure of it now. I mean, Baby It's Cold Outside last night and now this? I am so head over heels! I need to get myself down from this! I'm misreading this! Blaine is being a good friend. That's all... But he did call my laugh sexy yesterday. Oh My Gaga he is so complicated! I need coffee... Well, that'll just remind me of him! Maybe I can get Jeff to get me some angry music. Yes. That is the plan. Now, to get over to Jeff's room and be sure that him and Nick aren't making out. I may be happy for them but... Knock-Knock. I though Blaine wasn't coming?

'Hey Kurt.' Nick. Why is Nick outside my door? I mean, I like Nick. He's awesome but the last time he visited my room he was pulling a prank. A mean prank... That involved water-guns and Gucci.

'Nick...' I greet.

'Blaine likes you like I like Jeff and wants to be with you forever and have cute little unicorn babies and get married and fly off into Narnia on Aslan's back.' Nick says in one breath.

'What?' What is he doing? I know him and Blaine are like me and Jeff but... What?

'You heard me. He told me everything last night and I couldn't not tell you because Jeff told me about how he had a crush on me for ages yesterday and I had one on him too but I thought he didn't reciprocate and now I know and... Kurt, he really likes you! Okay, sorry. I gotta go. Jeff wanted me to come and tell you before class. Good luck.' Nick winks. What the hell just happened?

So according to Nick, Blaine likes me... Blaine feels the same way? No... Nick must be lying. Well, off to French.

Xxx

One day! One days and I'm seventeen, baby! Awh yeah! Unfortunately, the snow piled up around Dalton and guess what? We're snowed in! Guess what that means? No party for Kurt! Hooray! I can't believe this! I mean, I t couldn't snow on Christmas. It couldn't snow on New Years. It had to snow one day before my birthday party that Mercedes was throwing! One day until she would ''accidentally'' put mistletoe in the doorway of her house so Blaine and I could kiss. Brittany and I talked on the phone last night. Not one for keeping secrets! And the text from Blaine. I cannot wait. One day, one day, one day!

To:Kurt

From:Blainers xxx

Compliment 4: Le Bitch-Face! I absolutely think it's brilliant. You show every emotion in that one look and it could scare Mrs. Halloway... And has. She has learned her lesson. No coffee and Kurt equal Bitch Face of the Century!Haha, but Kurt that face is epic. I think it is incredible.

. Ha! Oh, that woman. She is probably the meanest teacher ever. She teaches Geography and just does not understand the concept of Merits. She thinks everything 'one does' is bad. She really did learn her lesson. Now, back to this. Blaine thinks my bitch-face is incredible. Wow! Can he be less perfect? I dare him. I challenge him! Maybe I should. I can imagine him wandering around Dalton with his shirt undone and looking like he committed a murder. Oh, Blaine. How I do love you.

Xxx

Kurt sighed and looked at his phone the next morning. Twelve text messages,''At least they love me.'' He thought.

To:Kurt

.Beyoncé

Hey, BOO! My boy's all grown up! I love you baby! I wish you were in Lima!

To:Kurt

From:Frankenteen

Hey, dude. Happy Birthday. Mom made cake!

To:Kurt

From:Aunty 'Tana

So, Porcelain. You're 17. Get some!

To:Kurt

From:Traitor

Happy Birthday, my lonely friend! Haha, I'm not lonely! I'm not lonely! (Happy Dances with Nick) Kidding, buddy. Happy Birthday x

The texts went on and on and Kurt felt happy that his friends had remembered but he still hadn't received a text from Blaine. It was 8.50 a.m and he just forgot about it and went out the door. Blaine was waiting as per usual and smiled. Kurt gave him his best bitch-face and stalked off down the corridor. Blaine stood stunned before he let a slow grin spread across his face.

Xxx

Kurt had spent a large part of the day ignoring Blaine, which turned out to be harder than he thought. Kurt only realised about half-way through the day that he shared many classes with the boy which made it difficult to blank him. Blaine was persistent. Trying to make conversation with him all day but never getting the trigger words of ''Happy'' and ''Birthday''.

By the end of the day, Kurt was worn out. He walked side-by-side with Jeff and strode into the Warbler Commons. He groaned as he at down in the empty room apart from he and Jeff.

'Hey grumpy, what's up?' He asked, making a pouty face.

'Blaine! That's what's up!' Kurt moaned.

'You must be really hot if he's not here and he's up,' Jeff smirked and stood up and walked to Wes's chair.'I wonder what would happen if I tacced Wes's chair...'

'Don't and very funny Jeff.' Kurt rubbed his hand up his face and pinched the bridge of his nose.

'Oh and check your phone,' Jeff grinned.' I'm gonna go find Nick. You know he get's lost easily.' Jeff walked out of the room and closed the doors behind him.

Kurt sighed and took out his phone.

No New Messages

He growled at Jeff's antics but put his phone on the arm of the chair. He sighed again and lay back in the sofa. He was nodding off when he felt his phone vibrate.

To:Kurt

From:Absolutely Oblivious.

Hey, Kurt. It's Blaine ( I figured you changed my name on your phone because of no text or Happy Birthday from me today). Yep, Kurt. I've known all day but I wanted to get you all riled up so that you would become all soft and squishy when you finished this text. So... Here I go.

Kurt. Compliment 5: You. You are perfect, amazing, brave, beautiful, compassionate, loving, caring, loyal, courageous and did I mention B-E-A-UTIFUL! Kurt! Kurt! Kurt! Every time I hear your name, my heart starts to race! I swear! I can't hug you anymore because my heart starts beating faster and I'm scared you'll notice. I'm scared because I'm insecure. I'm scared because... What if you don't feel the same way? What if you don't feel that knot in your tummy and the temperature in the room going up? 'Cus I do. Every time. No exception. I... I really like you, Kurt. Non-Platonic. I swear and I know you may think I'm absolutely oblivious but honestly, I'm not. Not to my own feelings. I know I like you, it's so obvious but I hide it. I've been shied away from proper love my whole life and have had to hide who I like for so long and I can't get out of that habit, Kurt. So... Here I am. On your birthday. Texting you my feelings 'cus I'm a shy guy who can't bare to look you in the eye when he tells you he likes you but has gotten your second closest guy friend to pull a favor and got Wes to call off rehersal so you could turn around and look me in the eye and give me your answer. I like you, Kurt. So turn around and tell me how you feel.

Kurt's breath had gotten shallow somewhere in that text. He didn't know when but didn't care. He stood slowly and turned around. Blaine stood in his Dalton uniform staring at him, his big, beautiful brown eyes staring into his. Big and beautiful. Kurt could tell he was ready for rejection.

'Happy birthday, Kurt.' Blaine croaked out. He was leaning against the door-frame.

'You tell me you like me in my Dalton uniform? Really? Couldn't have told me to get into something fabulous and not ill-fitting slacks?' Kurt joked.

'Sorry.' Blaine breathed.

'Don't apologise,' Kurt walked over to him and Blaine stood from the wall and met him half-way.'Wow, Blaine. That was... Breathtaking. You take my breath away.' Kurt slid his arms around Blaine's shoulders in an act of courage and gently pressed his lips to Blaine's. He felt Blaine's hands on his hips. It wasn't one of those kisses in the rain, it was better. It was him and Blaine. They may have been in ill-fitting slacks and in the Warbler Commons but it was magic.

'I want you to be my boyfriend.' Blaine whispered when they pulled back.

'Of course.' Kurt whispered before kissing him once again.

Xxx

'Hell yeah!' Jeff cheered and happy danced. Nick slung and arm around his boyfriend's shoulder and stopped him by wrapping the other arm around his waist.

'They may rival us for cute-factor. That is not something to Happy Dance about. Although your cabbage-patch is pretty sexy.' Nick winked and Jeff blushed.

'Shut up, Duval.' Jeff put his head in the cook of Nick's neck.

'So no more 'Baby'? Fine, Sterling.' Nick let go and stalked off down the hallway, smirking.

'Baby! You know I didn't mean it.' Jeff cried. Nick just began to whistle. Jeff sighed and ran down the hall and jumped onto Nicks back. Nick laughed and sighed happily when Jeff began kissing his neck.

'I know, babe. I love you.' Nick smiled. Jeff tightened his legs around his middle.

'Love you too, baby.' Jeff grinned.

Xxx

I've been reading a lot of Niff. Sorry :D I love them together... But in my story they are straight! YOU MIND = BLOWN! BOOOOOOOOOOOOM! :O

Haha x

Read and review, chickens! Love you guys x


End file.
